Purses and handbags have always been a convenient and preferred method for females to carry and transport personal items. When females drive, they normally keep their purses on the passenger seat next them. If the bag is open and the driver makes a quick stop the purse will tip over and/or slide off the seat, thereby causing the contents of the purse to be spilled.
Another problem is with purses being stolen from vehicles. Thieves find purses sitting on car seats to be easy targets by reaching into open windows at snatching the purse off of the seat. This occurs in parking lots, gas stations and even at stop lights. This also commonly occurs at gas stations where thieves will sneak up to a vehicle at a gas pump, open a passenger side door and snatch a purse right off of the seat while the owner is distracted pumping gas.
Therefore, a need exists for an invention that will secure a purse to prevent it from tipping over or falling on the floorboard of a vehicle while driving and prevent thieves from freely grabbing the purse out of a vehicle.